


A Conversation by Starlight

by idontbelieveinmountains



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Probably ooc, clint and griffin are way funnier than me sorry, do i also wanna be kissed underneath the stars? perhaps, fitz gets mad but only for like a second, why am i obsessed with the night sky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontbelieveinmountains/pseuds/idontbelieveinmountains
Summary: Argo and Fitzroy finally have that talk
Relationships: Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt
Comments: 14
Kudos: 64





	A Conversation by Starlight

Well that was...a lot to take in. 

The Thundermen silently made their way back to their shared dormitory after meeting Grey, all of them processing the fact that they have exactly six months to prepare for a war against a literal demon prince who has already had fifty years to gather his own army. The three of them decided to get some rest before they started making plans with their fellow students. Fitzroy in particular had been uncharacteristically quiet, entering his own room and shutting the door without saying a word. Argo stared at the doorway for a few moments, he was worried about his friend, but also figured he should let they guy have some space. 

Argo settled down for bed, but unsurprisingly was unable to stop his mind from racing in a million different directions. Higglemas had lied to them, their entire last mission had essentially been pointless, and for some reason everyone and their grandmother seemed to have it out for Fitzroy. Argo knew that last one shouldn't be the thing he was losing the most sleep over, but it was nonetheless. Argonaut Keene simply could not stand the thought of anything bad happening to his friends, even if things between him and said friend were kind of tense right now. 

It was well past midnight when Argo heard shuffling outside his door, and the unmistakable sound of Fitzroy leaving the dorm. That was unusual, as Fitzroy was always extremely insistent on getting a proper rest each night. _“I need my beauty sleep!”_ he would exclaim, before Argo reminded him that he didn’t actually sleep at all. This would usually result in a pouting Fitzroy, which Argo found inexplicably endearing. The point was, Fitzroy almost never left even his room at night, let alone the dorm itself. Argo could no longer ignore his troubled friend, and quietly followed after him, careful not to wake the Firbolg as he left their quarters. 

Argo followed the sound of footsteps until he reached the roof of Hieronymous Wiggenstaff’s School for Heroism and Villainy. The sky was perfectly clear tonight, not a single cloud blocking the shining heavens above. There on a flat part of the roof was Fitzroy, hanging his legs over the edge and staring out into the Unknown Forest. Argo regarded him for a moment, taking in the sight of Fitzroy beneath such a beautiful night sky. He was breathtaking. Argo had to make his presence known eventually, though. 

He was nervous, of course. Him and Fitzroy still had not talked about what happened while Fitzroy was under that curse. Everything had gotten serious so fast, and at the end of the day all anyone wanted to do was sleep. Argo was perfectly aware that this conversation could end with Fitzroy screaming at him, but he was willing to take that chance. 

“Fitz?” he piped up, causing the half-elf to startle, somehow becoming even more tense than he already had been.

“Sweet fantasy Jesus Argo!-” Fitzroy paused to take a surprised breath, “Don’t do that.”

Argo chuckled lightly, “Sorry, rogue thing y’know?”

Fitzroy huffed, turning his gaze back to the dark Unknown Forest in the distance. It was unusual for him to give up so quickly like that without some witty remark. An unfamiliar silence fell over the two of them as each tried to think of something to say. “So, did you come up here just to scare me?” Fitzroy finally said. 

“Y’know I did think about that,” Argo said jokingly, earning him an exasperated look from Fitzroy, “but really I just wanted to make sure you were ok. A lot happened today and I mean, if you want to talk about it-”

“I’m fine, Argo, you don’t need to check up on me.” Fitzroy said, cutting him off. They both knew that wasn’t true, however. Argo simply looked at his friend until he was ready to talk. Fitzroy sighed. “I couldn't sleep after...everything.”

“Yeah, me neither.” Argo said. They both went quiet again for a moment, staring out at the vastness before them and wondering how the world could look so normal amidst all the craziness they had just endured. Fitzroy clearly wanted to speak but was unsure of how to put his troubles into words. As always, Argo waited patiently. 

“I saw things, Argo, when I was cursed. I saw Knight School and friggin’ Chaos itself and you…” he paused, “I heard you, somehow. I still heard you above all of it. How did you do that?” Argo pondered the question for a moment.

“I don’t know, really. I was just talkin’ to ya, trying to think of anything I could say that might bring you back. I was real worried, Fitz. I mean, you were dying.” 

“I know.” Fitzroy said, and they went quiet again. 

“Look, Fitz…” Argo began, finally addressing the elephant in the room, “I know what I said - about spying on you and everything - and I uh. I get it, y’know, if you don’t want to see me right now. I probably wouldn’t want to see me either.” he said, motioning to leave. Fitzroy surprised him by shooting out his hand to grab Argo’s wrist. Argo’s heart leapt in his chest. 

“Don’t go just - stay, please. For once just...stay.” Fitzroy rasped, unable to meet Argo’s eyes. Argo, however, stared at Fitzroy, eyes wide with disbelief. Again, he waited for the other to continue. “Tell me everything you know, about me.”

“Uh, well…” Argo wracked his brain for a moment, “I know you’re not really from a noble family. Your dad is a long-haul caravanner and your parents could barely afford to send you to Knight School. That’s pretty much all your mom told me-”

“You talked to my _mom??”_ Fitzroy said, outraged. 

“Shit, yes. Sorry.” Argo sputtered, “Fitz, I-”

“No, Argo. Why? Why did you do this?” he was really angry now. Argo feared this would happen. 

“I’m really not supposed to-”

**“Argo.”**

“Ok, ok!” He sighed, trying to think of where to begin. “I shouldn’t be telling you any of this, shouldn’t be telling anyone any of this. But it’s you and you’re different so…” He cleared his throat, “I’m part of an organization, my ma was a part of it too. Even some of the staff from the school are members, and they wanted me to look into you ‘cause well...they’re concerned about your wild magic. They’ve never seen anything like it before and I think it...scares them?” 

Fitzroy sighed, loosening but not removing his grip on Argo’s wrist, “Yeah well, it scares me too.” Argo wasn’t really sure what to say to that. He knew Fitzroy didn’t have the best relationship with his magic, but whatever he saw while cursed had really shaken him. Their current conversation clearly wasn’t helping things, either. He had to make his friend feel better somehow.

“We’re doing good things, Fitz, I promise. I know I’m not the easiest person to trust right now, but I told them that I wouldn’t do anything if it meant any harm was going to come to you. I just couldn’t do that, Fitz. You’ve already saved me more times than I can count, and I wasn’t kiddin’ when I said we can’t do this without ya.” 

Fitzroy took in a deep breath, ruminating on Argo’s statement. “I want to trust you, Argo, I really do, but first I need you to promise me something.” 

“Of course.”

“I need you to promise me that our friendship is more important to you than whatever... _organization_ you may be a part of.” He locked eyes with Argo then, waiting for his response. Argo didn’t hesitate for a second, and moved to give Fitzroy’s hand a reassuring squeeze. 

“I promise.”

Fitzroy gazed into Argo’s eyes, and knew immediately that his friend was telling the truth. He nodded, then turned his head back out onto the horizon, “Ok.” The two of them stayed like that for a while, the stars silently watching from overhead as each of them struggled with what they could possibly say next. It was tense, uneasy, but not unwelcome. It was enough right now simply to be near each other. At last, Fitzroy spoke, “You helped me, you know. When I was cursed. I was back at Knight School, and it was awful but sometimes, I could _feel_ you. I knew you were there, trying to help me wake up. I felt this warmth, and everything would be ok for a while.” 

“Oh,” Argo felt a light blush creep up his cheeks and laughed nervously, “well hey what are friends for? In all seriousness, though, I’m glad I could be that for ya.” He smiled, and Fitzroy finally smiled back. How long had it been now since Argo last saw Fitzroy smile properly? Too long, he thought.

“Thank you, Argo. Truly.” 

“Any time, Fitz.” 

They both looked at each other, each suddenly becoming hyper-aware of their linked hands. Was this normal? Was this something friends did? Neither of them really knew, and honestly it didn’t matter. It made them happy. Fitzroy wasn’t done, however, and had one more thing he needed to bring up tonight. 

“Did you mean what you said?” he asked. 

“Hm?”

“All those things you said about me being a great guy and how you really admire me. You said I was...amazing. Did you really mean all of that?” Fitzroy asked. Argo could feel his blush growing deeper. He really didn’t think Fitzroy would have been able to hear all of that. But it was a little late for regrets now. 

“Of course I did, Fitz. I know I wasn’t sure about it at first, but I’m proud to be your sidekick. Fighting alongside you has been the greatest adventure of my life, and that’s sayin’ something coming from me!” he chuckled, “You’re strong and, well honestly you’re a bit of a prick, but I don’t mind so much. You’re a good friend, and I know you’ve been through a lot. I trust you to lead us to where we need to go.” 

“Argo…” 

“And I’m not lyin’ this time. I wouldn’t lie about that. I was so worried about you today, Fitz. You looked like you were in so much pain and I felt completely helpless. I’m not like you and the Firbolg, y’know? I can’t do magic, I’m not special. I’m just a sailor.” 

“Well that’s not true and you know it.” Fitzroy retorted, with that familiar snooty defiance in his voice. Argo beamed at hearing it again, “You’re very special, Argo, at least to me.” Fitzroy snapped his head away so Argo wouldn’t be able to see the embarrassed expression on his face. Argo, however, was more focused on the fact that he couldn’t believe his own ears. Had Fitzroy really just said that? Argo couldn’t think of a time he had ever been so open. It must have been very difficult for him, which only made Argo appreciate the compliment more. He sighed happily and smiled at Fitzroy.

“I honestly would’ve said anything to get you out of that nightmare.” He admitted.

“Like what?” Fitzroy asked, turning to look back at Argo. It almost sounded like a challenge. Argo decided to bite the bullet and take that moment to gently reach his hand out and place some of Fitzroy’s hair behind his ear. 

“Like, you’re my hero, Fitz.” And that was all it took. Fitzroy opened his eyes and he finally saw the sky. But it wasn’t up above at all; it was in Argo. Sweet, wonderful Argo. His skin shone beautifully underneath the starlight, and he looked like the heavens themselves. He was iridescent. Fitzroy’s face went bright red as Argo gently cupped his cheek, and the two slowly and tentatively pressed their lips together. They felt like one being as they curled into each other, Fitroy reaching up to tangle his hands in Argo’s hair. It was divine. Both had wanted this so badly, but neither knew until now how much they really needed it. Argo was the one who spoke when they finally managed to pull away from each other. “So does this mean I’m like, co-CEO now?”

Fitzroy laughed harder than he had in a very, very long time.


End file.
